<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking by abetternameneeded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965652">Cooking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded'>abetternameneeded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish!Hook teaches Alice how to cook .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice sat on the counter right next to the stove. She loved to sit and watch papa cook while she talked to him about whatever was on her mind. He listened even though it was rare he was ever ant more than a few feet away from her.</p><p>"Papa, can we eat in the fort again?" Alice asked. She couldn't go outside so that was her version of what papa said was called a picnic.</p><p>"Sure, Starfish. Think you can build it?" Alice jumped up excitedly. Which Killian would admit was the sole source of any of his visible aging..</p><p>"Aye!"</p><p>And ran over to her bed, tearing the sheets off and rearranging furniture in the tower until there was a fort in the middle of the stone floor. She raced back and saw that papa was done cooking.</p><p>"Careful, lass, it's hot." Killian told her as he sat down the plate inside their fort, listening to Alice ask him every question she could think of.</p><p>"Aye, I think so," Killian responded to one of her questions. They ate as they talked and then Killian helped Alice get ready for bed.</p><p>Alice continued to watch him cook nearly every meal, only growing curiouser about the process every time.</p><p>"I want to help!" Alice told him, quite loudly.</p><p>"You do help," Killian pointed out. She was usually left in charge of shaking the salt into the dishes that needed it.</p><p>"I want to help more" Alice explained. Killian nodded. He worried. Cooking wasn't the safest activity, there were hot things and easily broken bits of glass and if Alice got hurt beyond anything he could handle treating on his own? Killian shuddered.</p><p>"Are you okay, papa?" Alice noticed something seemed wrong.</p><p>"I'm fine, Starfish."</p><p>"You're not fine," Alice told him. Killian laughed. Alice could always tell when he was lying.</p><p>"Just worried about you, that's all. Alright you can help me cook but you havr to promise me you'll be careful. That you'll listen, okay?" Killian knew that wasn't really a big worry. Alice valued what he had to say too much to ignore it all that often.</p><p>Alice agreed. Killian couldn't believe he was doing this. Oh coulsn't he just cook for her forever? Or at least until their current situation was fixed. If she got hurt badly enough, he'd never forgive himself. He hadn't forgiven himself for her imprisonment!</p><p>Killian wanted to start with something simple.</p><p>Killian explained everything he was doing to Alice, her lack of fear more than made up for by his protective worries.</p><p>"Alight, you're still too young to use a knife, but when you're older," Killian explaijed how knoves worked and orayed to the gods he didn't really respect that Alice wouldn't decide to play with the knofe. Her sense of danger was seriously lacking. She'd jump off the tower itself, if she could</p><p>"Aye, can I help now?"</p><p>Alice was now standing next to him, bounding excitedly at the prospect that she could do something new.</p><p>Killian sighed. This was against his better judgment but he couldn't shield her from absolutely everything forever. She was going to need to know how to cook at some point. If she got hungry during the rare times he left the tower to get supplies. He hated leaving her, knowing that she had no escape if anyone that wished her harm found this place.</p><p>"Okay, You can crack the egg, carefully," Killian offered. He knew he was too protective but she meant everything to him.</p><p>Killian showed her how to cook. And over the next little while showed her more and more. He felt his soul nearly leave his body the first time he'd allowed her to so much as touch a knife.</p><p>"Ok, don't touch the blade. Cut away from you, not towards you," Killian really wished she'd insit on a safer activity but was glad she trusted him enough to ask for exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. Things he'd never dared to do in his own childhood. Not for long anyway. Those memlries were older than some trees, actually.</p><p>"Careful, the oils hot, I'll put the vegetables in. And do you want to tell me about what you read today?"</p><p>Killian had probably heard one of the stories she was telling him a dozen times but he loved hesring her voice chattering at him excitedly.</p><p>"Papa, can I season it?" Alice asked after chattering about what she'd read for a little while.</p><p>"Aye, you can," Killian let her do it and they ate the first meal Alice had really helped with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>